Cesc Fàbregas
| cityofbirth = Arenys de Mar, Catalonia | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Monaco | clubnumber = 44 | youthyears = 1995–1997 1997–2003 2003 | youthclubs = Mataró Barcelona Arsenal | years = 2003–2011 2011–2014 2014–2019 2019– | clubs = Arsenal Barcelona Chelsea Monaco | caps(goals) = 212 (35) 96 (28) 138 (15) 11 (1) | nationalyears = 2002–2003 2003–2004 2005 2004–2005 2006– 2004– | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U20 Spain U21 Spain Catalonia | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (0) 14 (7) 5 (0) 12 (8) 110 (15) 3 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Francesc "Cesc" Fàbregas Soler (4 May 1987) is a Spanish footballer who plays for Monaco and the Spanish national team. Fàbregas plays mainly as a central midfielder but has also played as a winger or a second striker on some occasions. He has been nicknamed "The Fab Four" by the Spanish media on account of his name and number. Fàbregas started his career as a trainee with Barcelona but was signed by Premier League side Arsenal in September 2003 at the age of 16. Following injuries to key midfielders in the 2004–05 season, he went on to establish himself as Arsenal's starting central midfielder, playmaker and captain. He broke several of the club's records in the process, earning a reputation as one of the best young players for his position. After protracted transfer negotiations, Fàbregas returned to Barcelona; the Catalan giants signed the midfielder for an initial fee of €29 million with a further €5 million in variables on 15 August 2011. In international football, the Spaniard's national career began when he represented the Under-17 side at the 2003 FIFA U-17 World Championship in Finland. As a result of his club performances, he was called up to the senior squad in 2006. He has played in the 2006 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2008, 2010 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2012, helping Spain to become eventual winners in the three most recent tournaments. Honours Clubs ;Arsenal *FA Cup: 2005 *FA Community Shield: 2004 *UEFA Champions League runner-up: 2006 ;Barcelona *La Liga: 2012–13 *Copa del Rey: 2012 *Supercopa de España: 2011, 2013 *UEFA Super Cup: 2011 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2011 ;Chelsea * Premier League: 2014–15, 2016–17 * FA Cup: 2017–18 * Football League Cup: 2014–15 National team ;Spain *FIFA World Cup: 2010 *UEFA European Championship: 2008, 2012 *FIFA Confederations Cup: 2013 (runner-up), 2009 (third place) External links *Wikipedia *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerway *Soccerbase *Fussballdaten *Transfermarkt Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Spanish players Category:Catalan players Category:Spain youth international players Category:Spain under-16 international players Category:Spain under-17 international players Category:Spain under-20 international players Category:Spain under-21 international players Category:Spain international players Category:Catalonia international players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:Premier League players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players